<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cliff’s Edge by dawnjohnson43</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26494093">Cliff’s Edge</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dawnjohnson43/pseuds/dawnjohnson43'>dawnjohnson43</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kai and Max (Sun and Moon) [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bakuten Shoot Beyblade</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Friendship, G-Revolution, Kissing, M/M, hospital visits</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:00:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,300</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26494093</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dawnjohnson43/pseuds/dawnjohnson43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Max questions Kai about him joining the BEGA League.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hiwatari Kai/Mizuhara Max | Max Tate</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kai and Max (Sun and Moon) [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1922518</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cliff’s Edge</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi!! So this one takes place right after Kai joins BEGA. And Max wants to talk to him but he gets no answers. Really, Kai just wants to move on from Max but that is proving to be difficult.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>
Max spotted Kai standing on the balcony of the port. Before his mind could even register it, his legs were already moving in Kai’s direction. Kai seemed tense and lost in his own thoughts, but he still recognized Max approaching. Max decided to mimic Kai by leaning on the balcony and staring down at the water.</p><p>A chill wind whipped through their air, and the smell of the sea wafted up to their noises. It was a beautifulsunset. The sky was painted in oranges, blues, and pinks. Even though the air was awkward, both Kai and Max welcomes the silence. Still, Max was here for a reason, and Kai wasn’t necessarily patient.</p><p>“What do you want?” His voice held no bite or sting. He was just merely curious.</p><p>Max lifted his head slightly, “Nothing really. I just came here because I wanted to see you again.”</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>“Because we’re friends,” the blond turned to him. “And friends don’t leave each other.”</p><p>Kai scoffed, “We are <em>not</em> friends. We’re just teammates.”</p><p>“I know you don’t truly believe that. If you did, then you wouldn’t have come back so many times. You wouldn’t have visited me in America. Did we do something wrong to make you think that we’re no longer friends?”</p><p>Kai doesn’t answer at first. But Max is looking at him with so much desperation, that it physically pains him to keep silent.</p><p>“You wouldn’t understand.”</p><p>“Then help me understand!” Max is grabbing at him now. “You can’t just leave me, us, and expect us to understand! Kai, tell me what I can do to make you want to be a part of our family again.” Max was on the verge of tears and Kai just kept looking at him with that infuriatingly calm face. “Do you even think about me?”</p><p>“What about <em>you</em>?” Kai pushed Max away. He was getting bored. “That’s not what matters right now.”</p><p>“Then, what <em>does</em> matter to you?! Kai, I’ve known you for three years and I still don’t know you. And honestly, I’m getting kind of tired waiting for you to open up. And I’m getting tired of you leaving all the time! Why is it so difficult for you to stay in one place?! Is it because of Tyson?”</p><p>Kai finally looks away. He can hear Max fighting an internal battle. Max was debating on whether or not he should drag the answers out of Kai. The Russian really wanted him to try; even he wasn’t sure how long he would last under that intense gaze. Unfortunately, the American gave up too easily.</p><p>“It <em>is</em> because of him, you still want to beat him.” Max takes a step back and Kai feels like there is a rift between them. “That’s all you care about. I don’t even know why I came here in the first place.” His arms are placed on the railing, and he leans his head onto it.</p><p>They settled back into silence, except this time more uncomfortable. Kai wants to say something but he doesn’t know how. And Max just wants to leave but he knows that his heart and brain won’t let him. The two beybladers go back to watching the sunset, but felt like they were miles apart. Max will never understand Kai, and he doesn’t know why he hoped to. Unfortunately, Kai wasn’t done with him yet.</p><p>“I’m sorry,” Max whips his head so fast that even Kai felt neck pain.</p><p>“Huh? What’re you sorry for?”</p><p>Kai moves so quickly that Max can barely register the movement. Suddenly, Kai’s right hand is cupping his face and his other arm is pulling Max close. A pair of soft lips press shyly yet firmly onto his. And Max felt like he was floating. Max’s shaking hands gripped the front of Kai’s collar. And their lips began to move in unison. Kai, using his hand, titled Max’s head a few degrees back so he could get a better angle. When they separated, Max’s eyes were closed, and Kai pressed their foreheads together.</p><p>“I’m sorry for that. And I’m sorry that I left.” The dual haired boy’s voice was barely above a whisper.</p><p>Max nodded absentmindedly, “I understand now.”</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>“Max. Max. Earth to Max!” Tala snapped his fingers in front of Max’s face. “You okay? You said that Kai kissed you.”</p><p>“Yeah. He kissed me. But I don’t know why.”</p><p>The next day, Max and Hilary had decided to visit Tala in the hospital. Max mainly came to ask Tala questions about Kai, but Hilary also wanted to see him. Currently, the brunette was out fo the room getting Tala some tea. Which left Max to ask the redhead all the questions he wanted.</p><p>“It’s cause he likes you, Max. Why else would he kiss you?”</p><p>“He likes me? Like romantically?”</p><p>“Yes. Or did you not notice the way he looks at you? The way he treats you? He has a soft spot for you.”</p><p>“Well, I know about the soft spot,” Max sighs exasperatedly. “But never in a million years did I think that Kai would like me back.”</p><p>Tala started messing with a loose hem on his hospital gown. “Well, he does. We talked about during the Championship after your battle with him. He was really glad he got to finally battle against you.”</p><p>“Really?” Max asks and Tala nods. “That was probably my favorite bey battle. So, what happens now?”</p><p>“How the hell am I supposed to know? It’s you and Kai. I don’t know what you want.”</p><p>Max plops down next to Tala on the hospital bed. “But you’re his best friend! You of all people should know.”</p><p>“What do you want me to tell you? That you and Kai will retire beyblade, date, get married, start a family, and die next to each other? Because let me warn you: Kai is not a family guy.”</p><p>“I know he isn’t a family guy, he’s barely a teammate guy. I just want to make sure this doesn’t change anything between us.”</p><p>“This is going to change <em>everything</em>.” Tala shook his head. “What happened after the kiss?” Max had moved so that he could sit up and lean his head against Tala’s shoulder.</p><p>“Nothing. Hiro showed up and they drove away.”</p><p>“Did Hiro see you guys kiss?”</p><p>“I don’t know. He was angry that Kai skipped practice, though.”</p><p>Tala hummed in understanding. “Well, I know he has his reasons for leaving, so don’t give up on him.”</p><p>“I won’t.”</p><p>The two settled into a shared silence as they worried for their friend. Max’ lips still felt tingly from the kiss. And Tala still felt a dull pain in his side from the battle. But they were okay, and they were ready for war. Suddenly, Tala realized something.</p><p>He shrugged Max off of him, “Where’s your little girlfriend with my tea? She’s been gone for twenty minutes.”</p><p>“Oh, Hilary? Maybe she’s lost?”</p><p>Speak of the Devil. Hilary started pushing a cart into the small hospital room. The cart was piled with way too many snacks and drinks for three people to eat. Luckily, Tyson and Daichi followed right behind her.</p><p>“Hey, guys. Sorry I took so long. Tyson and Daichi are here though.”</p><p>“Tala, how are you feeling? You're looking better everyday!” Tyson moved to sit next to him while Max climbed out of the bed.</p><p>“I’m better now that you guys are here. Max was starting to get boring.”</p><p>“Rude,” Max stuck his tongue out as he made his way to the window.</p><p>Opening it, he took a deep breath and relaxed his shoulders. Max no longer felt uncertain about his future with Kai. No matter what happened between BEGA and the BBA, they would still be friends. And maybe one day they could be something more.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Kai and Max are in love but they don’t know it yet. It is my headcannon that after Tala got injured, the others came to see him because they were worried. And Tala and Max eventually became friends. I really like this one. I will upload three more before taking a break and working on my other beyblade series, Beyblade: Metal Kingdom.</p><p>Leave comments and kudos!!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>